


Faking Human

by fifthhollow



Series: All in the Family [4]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: Amy wakes up to a worse surprise than she ever expected after her night with Liam. Now she has a new secret and a new mystery on her hands, at least Karma's here to help, right?





	Faking Human

Amy only notices the change when she gets back from the drug store, after she's taken the plan B.

She's not sure what prompted the need to change her clothes, maybe it's the unsttled feeling in her gut she gets when she thinks about having sex with Liam, Maybe it's the guilt and shame of seeing Karma so soon after _everything_.

Either way, she ends up changing and catches sight of herself shirtless in the mirror and is shocked at the sight of a small patch of scales on her right side. Gingerly she touches the scales, the roughness catching the skin on her fingertips.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell was that? 'You're only as sick as your secrets?'" Amy questioned turning on Liam.

"I'm sorry, but the guilt is killing me," LIam simpered.

"Oh, this little piggy went boo-hoo-hoo all the way home. Man up. Look, it's killing me too, but what would it do to Karma if she found out that her soul mate slept with you?" 

"So what, we just pretend it never happened?"

"What happened? See how easy that was? And before we never speak of this again, do I need to add contracting syphilis to last night's list of tragic events?"

"No, I'm clean."

"Do you have any documentation?"

"The only girl I've had sex with since I last got tested was Karma."

"Well, then, either you're lying or someone cursed you."

 "What are you talking about?"

"This," Amy says lifting her shirt, revealing the patch of scales, which seem to pulse and expand as they watched.

"You think _I_ did that!? What-"

"This only showed up after we had sex so it had to be you."

"There's someone lurking in the yard right below your window," Lauren barges into Amy's room, Shane hot on her heels. Luckily for Amy, she manages to cover herself before they see anything.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Mom, Mom, I can explain," Amy pleads.

"No time. I need to grab our tickets before we miss our flight. And I can't have Bruce thinking I'm a dumb blonde this early in our marriage," Farrah responds flippantly.

"Seriously? I have a guy bound and gagged in the garage, and you have no further questions?"

"I trust you. Just make sure you've agreed on a safe word, something short and specific, like taco. Oh, thank you, Jesus. And make sure no one sees him leave. To some people, two guys in one day might seem a bit... trashy."

"Hold it right there, you saw him leave my room this morning?"

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret. Oh, I've always dreamed of us sharing secrets. They weren't quite like this, but I can roll with it."

"So I can have an S&M dungeon in our garage, but I can't fall in love with my best friend because she's female?"

"We don't need to rehash all that, you're done with that phase."

"It wasn't a phase, Mother, but that boy in the garage, that's a whole other story, and it's not what it looks like."

"And that boy this morning?"

"That was what it looked like."

"See? You slept with a boy, that means you're straight."

"No, it means I'm confused."

"That makes two of us. If you could be with a boy, why wouldn't you? It'd be so much easier."

"For me or for you?"

"Let's focus on the positive here. You're not sure you're lesbian, and I'm late for my flight to the Yucatan," Farrah opens the door and her smile drops, standing on the doorstep is her estranged niece, Danny Lawrence.

Farrah gasped in surprise, "What in the _hell_ are you doin' here?"

Danny looks past her, to Amy, and speaks, "Aunt Will sent me. She says you and me are more similar than we once thought."

"What are you saying? Amy's nothing like you people," Farrah says, her voice lilting at the end revealing that she may not belive her own words.

 

* * *

 

"I could never hate you, either," Karma states sincerely.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why? What makes you ask that?"

Amy gets up and paces back and forth several times before turning to face Karma.

"I did something last night, something stupid and reckless and - and, I regretted it as soon as I woke up and-"

"Amy, Amy, Amy," Karma gets up and grabs Amy's upper arms, "whatever you did, whatever happened. We'll deal with it together."

"I slept with Liam," Amy whispered.

"What?" Karma replies, stepping back in shock.

Amy lifts her shirt, revealing a swath of green scales on her side.

"Oh my god, Amy," Karma covers her mouth with her hand, "what the hell is _that_?"

They both watch as the scales pulse and spread slightly, yet noticably.

" _This_ is apparently what happens when I lose my virginity, at least according to Danny-"

"Danny Frost? The deaf kid? What does-"

"No! My cousin Danny. On my mom's side. The people we don't talk to because-"

"They're crazy."

"Well, I can't really say that anymore, not now that I'm living proof of that stuff they were talking about."

Karma walks closer to Amy, crouching slightly to get a closer look at the scales, "What else did Danny tell you?"

"That this is just the start. Other things are going to start happening. I'm going to _make_ other thingshappen, because, Karma, I'm not human. Not anymore. If I ever was."

Karma takes a deep breathe, straightens her back, leans forward, and presses her hand to the scales, "If you're not human, what are you?"

"I don't know, Danny doesn't either. All she could tell was that Aunt Will had done a spell or something and told her to come down here."

"I meant what I said, we'll deal with this together," Karma says.

They both watch as the scales pulse and retract back, giving way to Amy's skin.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe that wasn't me."

"I've been tring to get rid of this all day and this is the only positive change I've seen."

"Well, what's different now? What changed?"

"You, Karma, you're not scared of me even though I'm not human. That's what's different, you make me feel human."

 

* * *

 

Karma dreams of Amy.

This is not an unusual occurence considering how much time they spend together, or at least used to spend together.

The dream starts like any other the two of them are on Amy's bed, talking, about what, she doesn't know.

Suddenly, the lights go off, everything _shifts,_ where Amy was just cuddled into her side there is now a large snake.

The snake wraps itself aroound her head and neck, squeezing the breathe out of her.

Karma jolts awake  feeling hollowed out and tired, to find her hand up Amy's shirt and Amy's hand on her forehead.

 

* * *

 

Amy wakes up feeling oddly rested and content, to the sound of someone furiously  scribbling away on a piece of paper.

She checks her side and finds only the pale peach of her flesh.

Rolling out of bed, Amy finds Karma at her desk, a small notebook clutched tightly in her hands.

"Good, you're up, I was just coming up with ideas for your training  montage."

"My training montage? What are you talking about, Karma? I'm a monster not a superhero."

"Who said you can't be both? Like the Hulk. Or the Thing. That's why we're going to find a junk yard or a field or something and try a bunch of stuff out until we figure out what you can do," Karma says before wrapping Amy in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unbetaed. Find me at fifthhollow.tumblr.com  
> Is anyone even reading these?


End file.
